Playing House
by 2-huge-tiva-shippers-and-mary
Summary: Deeks, Kensi and a baby. What could possibly go wrong? Apparently everything. This is NOT a pregnancy fic, but somehow our favorite couple ends up babysitting. Is this going to be just another assignment or something more?
1. Unusual Assignments

**A/N: As promised, I'm back with another story. This on takes place in the early season 5 but before 'The Frozen Lake'. This story is finished and has 6 chapters in total and I plan on updating weekly. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS LOS ANGELES, nor its' characters, or anything else you can recognise.**

**Enjoy the ride!**

"Would you care to explain to me what the hell are we still doing here?" Deeks asked, anger evident in his voice.

"No, because I have already told you over a dozen times this past hour, I repeat, this past hour, why we are here." Kensi replied even more angrily.

Deeks was really getting on her nerves. Not only had they been on a stake out for almost four hours, but also she had to listen to his endless babbling, which was getting more annoying with each passing minute. She was thinking of different ways to make him shut up once and for all, when she heard a sound. A weird sound, which she was sure as hell that was not coming from her partner.

"Shhhhh!" she said while trying to listen.

"What? What do you mean 'Shh'?" Deeks asked, clearly joking.

"Shh, I'm hearing something."

"It must be those voices in your head cause I can't hear anything."

"For once in your life just shut that thing you have for a mouth! Just one time!" she practically yelled. Deeks was so taken aback by her blunt behavior, that he shut up immediately. Kensi regreted yelling at him immediately. He looked so hurt which made her want to reach over and hug him but before she could talk herself out of it, she heard it again and this time she recognised it. It was a cry. A child's cry to be exact. Deeks must have heard it too, because he asked her if they were hearing the same thing.

"It depends." she replied. "What are YOU hearing?"

"Someone crying." he said as he opened the door and began moving towards the sound.

"I think it's coming from there." Kensi said pointing at an alley which had trash bins on both sides. They both ran and began opening the trash bins and looking for a kid.

After a couple of minutes, Kensi said "I found it! Oh my God!" There was a baby wrapped in a blue blanket, crying uncontrollably.

She didn't know what to do besides picking it up. The baby kept crying, so she tried to rock it in her arms like she's seen in movies. The baby's eyes were red and puffy, which indicated that it had been crying for a while. Kensi kept rocking it and whispering soothing words until the baby fell asleep.

Deeks had been watching Kensi all this time. It seemed so natural to see her holding a baby and making it fall asleep, that he almost cried. It would be amazing if he saw her holding her own baby, their baby. Yes, Deeks had been dreaming and fantasising about them making their own family, because if there is one person with whom Deeks wants to create a family, that's Kensi. She might think that she would be a terrible mother, but the image in front of him, proves her wrong. He is pulled from his thoughts when he hears her calling his name. "Yes?"

"A little help here?" she said looking down at the baby in her arms. "What should I do?"

"I don't know. You're the one who found it and made it stop crying."

"First of all, she's a 'she' and not an 'it', and second of all, you're the kid person not me."

"I'm the kid person?"

"Yes, you're the one who knows how to handle kids."

"You don't 'handle' kids, Kensi."

"Whatever that is called."

"Ok, give her to me." Deeks tried to remove the baby from Kensi's embrace, but the moment he held her, she started crying. Deeks tried to do what Kensi did mere minutes ago, but failed miserably. Kensi not being able to bear the cries, she took the baby girl from Deeks. She rocked it and whispered to her for some time before she fell asleep, again.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Deeks asked amazed.

"I have no idea. I just did it." she said, smiling awkwardly.

Deeks thought about it for a second before he smirked at her"Oh, I think I know the answer to that."

"Of course you do. Would you like to enlighten me too?"

"Sure. It's called a _m__other's instinct_ Kanselina and don't try to deny it."

"You might be right this time Shaggy."

"Double wow! Kensi Marie Blye is actually agreeing with me on something!"

"I am. Now call Hetty and tell her about what happened."

"Why me?"

"Because I'm _holding_ a baby."

"You got a point there." he said and took out his cell phone and called her.

"Hetty, hey. We might have found a baby at a trash bin near the bar we were watching."

Kensi watched him as his facial expressions changed quite a few times before the call ended. "What did she say?"

"That we should head to the boatshed where someone from Children's Services is going to take her." he said and followed Kensi to her car.

She stood in front of the passenger's seat instead of the driver's. "Don't just stand there! Open the door!" He did as he was told and opened the door.

As soon as Kensi got comfortable enough, he hopped into the driver's seat and began driving.

* * *

The ride to the boatshed was quiet. Deeks would occasionally glance at Kensi who was busy with the baby, but that was it.

They were greeted by Hetty who was standing behind a baby stroller, among other things,

but there was no Children's Services. Deeks thought that the representative hadn't arrived yet, but he was proved wrong by Hetty.

"Miss Blye, Mr Deeks, I have to inform you that because of the strike, Children's Services aren't willing to take the baby."

"Say what now?"

"You heard me, Mr Deeks. I did everything in my power to convince them otherwise, but apparently they are not satisfied with their working conditions, so they are refusing to work until the President agrees with their conditions."

"The President?"

"Then who is going to take care of her?" Kensi asked.

"I'm afraid, my dear, that the little baby that you're holding in your hands right now, will have to remain under NCIS custody until further notice."

"What?" Deeks and Kensi said in unison.

"Jennifer can look after her until the strike is over, right? She already has two kids, so she knows what to do."

"You have forgotten, Miss Blye, that Ms Stone is on a leave."

"New York, I forgot about that. Who else... Sam? Sam has two kids too."

"Yes, but Mrs Hanna is undercover at the moment."

"Really?"

Deeks looked at Kensi and that's when he got an idea.

"Deeks, no, don't look at me like that. I know that look and the answer is no. NO, NO, NO!"

"Why not, Kens? You're the one who found her and she cries when anyone else picks her up."

"You don't know that. Maybe she doesn't want to be held by you."

"Ouch, that hurt me. But anyways-"

"No, Deeks. No, I know nothing about kids, especially babies."

"You did great with Sam's kids when we babysitted them."

"I did, because you helped me and because Sam's kids are 8 and 10. We didn't have to do much. Sam had prepared everything for us."

"I can help you this time too."

"What? No. You can have her. Go on, take her."

"She will start crying."

"No, she won't."

"Ok, you'll see."

Indeed, as soon as Deeks held the baby girl in his arms, she began crying and shouting, so he handed her back to Kensi, who began rocking her to make her stop. And it worked.

Hetty looked Kensi in awe. She knew that the junior female agent was good with children, despite her believing otherwise, but this was just amazing. The baby stopped crying when Kensi held it, like if she was its mother.

"Miss Blye, Mr Deeks is right. You found the baby and you are responsible for it. And Mr Deeks don't think that you are off the hook, you are Miss Blye's partner, therefore you have the same responsibilities."

Deeks' smile grew even bigger, instead of vanishing. He was so going to enjoy playing house with Kensi.

"But before you leave, I have called a pediatrician, who will check the baby and make sure that it is healthy. Also, Miss Jones will be here any minute to take a picture, as well as information about the baby, so that she can find her parents. Now, here are some things that you are going to need."

"I'm not even going to ask where you got all the baby stuff." Deeks said.

"That is a wise choice, Detective." Hetty said and left.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**A/N: Sooooo, what do you think? There are more awesome scenes to come in the next chapters. I also hope this helps you take your mind off the SOW delsted scene. Boy, was that one emotional scene or what? Looking foforward to your response. **_

**_~F_**


	2. Things are not always as they seem

**A/N: WOW! The response to the first chapter was mind blowing. Thank you guys for reviewing and following my story. I was supposed to update this on Sunday, but seeing how much you guys like it, I'm updating today instead. I also want to say a big thank to my best friend and beta of Playing House, Mary whom I forgot to mention at the first ch. Thanks girl.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, nor its' characters, or anything else you can recognise.**

**Enjoy!**

"I can't believe that Miami Heat lost."

"Told you, G. It was the Spur's best year."

"Remind me to never bet wi-"

He stopped mid-phrase and stood still as he took the image in front of him. "Sam, please tell me that you're seeing what I'm seeing."

Sam moved his head and looked at the direction Callen pointed him. "Is that Kensi holding a baby?"

"A very much alive baby."

"Why would Kensi be holding a baby?"

"A very much Deeks looking baby."

"I'm gonna break his neck."

"No need to, big guy. This might just be Deeks' nephew."

"I think that's a girl, G. And Deeks doesn't have siblings. I'm gonna break his neck."

"Hold your horses there, partner. This could be a misunderstanding. We would have known if she was pregnant. However, this could explain the sudden leave she took 3 months ago."

"I won't break his neck."

"That's the spirit!"

"I'll kill him."

"And leave a child orphan? You're the good guy and besides, we always knew that this was bound to happen one day. We've talked about this. Look at the bright side."

"There's no bright side."

"Of course there is! You're gonna become an uncle and Jake and Maddy would love to have a cousin to play with."

Sam didn't get to respond as Nell and another woman entered the boatshed from the other door.

"Guys, hey. What are you doing here?" Nell asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I brought Dr. Shepard who will check the baby Deeks and Kensi found."

"Found?" Callen asked.

"Yes. Didn't Hetty tell you?"

"Tell what Miss Jones?" Hetty asked, who appeared out of nowhere, making Nell and the doctor jump a couple of feet up in the air.

"Dr. Shepard, thank you for coming in such a short notice."

"Always a pleasure Ms. Lange, I mean Hetty."

"Now, Miss Jones could you show the doctor to the room on the right, where Mr. Deeks, Miss Blye, as well as the baby, are waiting?"

"Of course. This way doctor." Nell said and she along with the doctor left.

"Can you tell us what is going on?" Callen asked.

"In contrast to appearances, that is not Detective Deeks' child. They found her in a garbage can while they were running surveillance. Unfortunately, Children's Services employees are on a strike, so the baby is under NCIS custody and both Agent Blye and Detective Deeks volunteered to babysit."

"And by volunteer, you mean that you made them babysit." Sam said.

Hetty didn't reply, but they could see her eyes light up, which meant that he was right.

"Now if you excuse me, I have work to do."

"Can we trust Kensi with a baby?" Callen asked Hetty.

"She did great with my kids." Sam interfered.

"Yes, but this is a baby we are talking about."

"Don't worry gentlemen, they can handle the situation. Oh, and there are some unfinished reports in your inbox and now that both your teammates are on a leave, it would be a good time to catch up with some paperwork."

It was more like an order than a suggestion and they knew that they had to get down on business, but they couldn't leave without picking up on Deeks and Kensi.

They waited patiently as the doctor finished examining the baby and escorted out of the boatshed by Nell, before they began the badner.

"Kensi, I'm disappointed in you." Callen said in a serious tone.

"Excuse me?" Kensi asked, obviously very confused. She was also holding the baby, while Deeks was going through the list with the food that the baby should eat. Deeks made a mental note to himself to stop by a pharmacy and get the supplies.

"You had a baby and didn't tell us. I thought that we were family."

"Um..." Kensi seemed even more confused.

"I'm not even going to talk about the fact that it's Deeks baby."

"What?" Deeks head snapped at the mention of his name. He was going to talk, when Sam interrupted him "Where have you been hiding it all this time? I'd guess that your mom has been taking care of it? She must be very happy to have a grandchild."

"You've misunder-"

"No we haven't. You and Deeks had a baby, which looks exactly like him. I just hope that she doesn't inherit his personality too."

"Hey, I got a great personality and I think that if you don't let Kensi speak, she's going to hurt you and tbe only thing I can do is take the baby to free her hands. Give it to me."

Kensi hesitated for a moment, but then placed her on Deeks' open arm.

"Didn't Hetty tell-"

She didn't get to finish, as the baby began crying. Again. Deeks gave her a toothless smile and handed the baby over to her. Kensi began rocking it back and forth until it stopped. Deeks had a huge grin on his face as he looked over at Sam and Callen, whose jaws had reached the floor. He couldn't blame them really as that was his expression the first time Kensi held the baby.

"Wow." was all Callen could say.

"Now that she stopped, let me explain."

"No need to, Hetty told us everything." Sam replied.

"What? And you have been messing with us all this time?"

"Man, Mama-Kensi is even more dangerous." Deeks laughed.

"Don't call me that. I am _not_ a mom."

"Ok, ok no need to jump on our throats."

"So long will you babysit her?"

"Until Wondertwins find the parents."

"Does she have a name?"

"No."

"Yes", they both said in unison. "It's Fern." Deeks continued.

"Don't you dare call her Fern!"

"I think he just did." Callen said snickering.

"Deeks really? Is it necessary for another female to suffer because of you?"

"You don't suffer. Besides, you love it when I call you that."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do."

"I don't!"

"You do."

"Mom and dad are fighting again." Sam said.

"Hey!" Callen said, stopping their badner. "You do know that you shouldn't fight in front of your kid, right?" he continued.

"I repeat, not our kid." Kensi said.

"Whatever you say." he said laughing.

Both Callen and Sam approached Kensi and looked at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Damn it, Deeks. She does look like you. You sure she's not yours?" Sam said.

"I would know if I had a kid."

"How old is she?"

"She is only 6 months, Callen."

"Same difference." he said, and then his phone beeped, signaling an incoming message. He looked at Sam, who gave him the same look.

"Hetty." they both said.

"Yep. She said that now that you two are on a leave, it's a good time to do some paperwork. And knowing Hetty, that means that we will never see the light of day again." Callen explained.

"Which also means that you owe us beers and at least two dinners at Greg's place."

"Really?" Deeks asked.

They both nodded. "Ok, then." he said.

Then, another beep was heard, from Sam's phone this time. "We're screwed. Let's go G. before she has our heads on a silver plate." he said.

Before they left, Sam leaned close to Kensi and whispered in her ear. "I always knew that you'd make a great mother one day." He gave her one last smile and followed Callen who was already at the door.

Once they both left, Deeks whispered to her ear too. "I agree with him."

"About what?"

"About you being a great mom. He's right. Any kid will be lucky to have you as their mother."

Kensi thought she detected sadness and hurt in his voice. He was probably thinking about his own parents. "Hey. You will make a great father one day. Your children will be more than lucky to have you as their father, because you are still a kid in your heart and that's admirable. Also, your wife will be lucky too as you will help her with the kids. And don't you ever forget that you are nothing like your father. You are not the same man. You are the most caring, kind and loving man I've ever met. You always bring a smile on people's faces and you make them happy. Some day, you will find a woman who will make you happy too."

Little did she know, that he had already found her. It was Kensi. His female partner, best friend and something more. Since their undercover mission as Justin and Melissa, he had been thinking about them taking their relationship a step further.

During those 2 weeks they spent as a married couple, he got a glimpse of how his life would be with Kensi. Waking up every morning with her snuggled on his side, like she belonged there. Making her breakfast, which she ate in record time, but always thanked him and complimented on his cooking skills. The way they were so domestic around each other like they have been living together forever.

That's why he offered to help her make little mutant ninja assassins. He wasn't joking. If there was one person with whom he would make a family, it was Kensi Marie Blye. Even though she thought that she was not good with kids, the way she made the baby stop crying when no one else could, not even the doctor, proved her wrong.

"Deeks, you coming?"

"Yes."

He picked up the baby's bed, the stroller and the other supplies and exited the boatshed.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: I haven't exactly pinpointed the time frame so Sam and Callen mentioning one of the play off games is acacceptable as it the first thing that came to me as I live in Europe and here we don't play or watch sports such as baseball or rugby. We have basketball and football (the real football, the one men and women play by using their feet and not their hands) **

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! And please leave me a review on the way out.**

**Until next time!**

**~F**


	3. Of babies, nightmares and kisses

**A/N:Hello there beautiful people. School here in Greece is one week away *insert uncontrollable sobbing* which means that I'll only be able to update weekly. This chapter doesn't have much 'family time' moments, those will come next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I only own Fern and no other NCIS LA character.**

**Enjoy!**

"Who would have thought that raising a kid would be this hard." Kensi said as she approached Fern's crib.

"You're right. And we've been babysitting for only..." he looked at his wrist watch. "5 hours and a half. I hope that wonder twins find her parents quickly."

Kensi couldn't believe that it had been half a dozen hours since they found Fern.

After leaving the boatshed and stopping at the drug store to purchase some items the pediatrician had subscribed, they made to Deeks' apartment because it was more suitable for a baby than Kensi's. Kensi busied her self with putting together the crib whilst Deeks prepared Fern's milk. She must have been really hungry because she didn't make as a noise when he fed her.

Fern then took a nap in the stroller as Kensi finished the crib and Deeks cleaned his apartment and sorted out the things Hetty had given them.

Evening found them bathing Fern. It was by far an easy task, but they worked together and in less than two hours she was clean, fed and asleep.

Amongst everything, they found time to eat, debrief Hetty and call Sam for some tips. All in all, it was a successful day.

"She looks so peaceful." Deeks said breaking the silence.

"And innocent. Like she has no worries or cares in the world."

"That's because she doesn't. Her parents are supposed to worry about stuff like that."

"Who would want to bring this fragile creature in this world where no one is safe. She probably got abducted while sleeping. God knows what would gave happened to her if we hadn't found her."

"Hey don't think like that." he said while placing his hand on her shoulder. "We found her and she's safe."

"This is why I don't want to have children. Who can guarantee to me that they won't be murdered, abducted or die from a terrorist attack? No one. I can't do it."

"Yes, but no matter how many criminals we put behind bars, there are always gonna be others to fill their position. It's a never-ending cycle. But life is short so you should enjoy it and if children bring you happiness then you should have them. They're worth the risk."

When she didn't answer he continued. "It's getting late and we need to sleep. You use the bathroom first."

A shower and a brush of teeth later, Kensi emerged from the bathroom wearing her pj's and settled on the right side of Deeks' bed, which of course had to smell like him: salty breeze and something else that was entirely him.

She had almost fallen asleep when she felt him pull the covers all the way up her neck.

"Deeks?" she whispered.

"Goodnight, princess."

"Deeks wait. Where are you going?"

"To sleep."

"The bed is here."

"I know that. I'm sleeping on the couch."

"And hear you complain tomorrow about your back? Not happening. Come on." she said as she patted the empty space next to her.

"Kanselina, are you trying to get me to bed with you?" he joked smiling but the smile did not quite reach his eyes.

"Deeks!" Kensi warned him.

"As flattered as I feel, I'm trying to act as a gentleman here and give you the bed."

"Deeks we've shared a bed before. For two weeks. One night isn't going to kill you."

"You don't know that. You sleep like a star fish, you could easily suffocate me. I'm too young to die." The smile again didn't reach his eyes.

Kensi knew that he was lying. After 4 years of partnership, she could read him like an open book. "Deeks stop lying to me. These are not the reasons why you don't want to share your bed with me. You're still having nightmares." It was not a question. She knew that he was still having them. Six months were not enough to get over the torture that he endured in the hands of Sidorov.

Deeks dropped his head in embarrassment and occupied himself by staring at the floor.

Kensi rose from the bed and standed in front of him. She placed both her hands on each side of his face and tilted his head so that she could look him in the eyes. Those ocean blue eyes she could easily drown into, were a darker shade of blue and filled with unshed tears.

She took a step forward as Deeks' hands came to rest on her wrists.

"Marty, you know that you can talk to me. I'm your partner and you'll get through this eventually. And I'm gonna be with you every step of the way, even when you don't see me, I'm gonna be there."

Deeks managed a faint smile as he recognised the words. He had said them to her three years ago when she was going undercover, alone.

"I'm sorry but I can't."

"I understand. Just know that when you're ready I'll be there to listen to you."

"Thanks."

"That's what partners are for."

Right. Partners. That word hurt more than a thousand bullet wounds because partners didn't begin to describe their relationship. They were more than that, they were best friends. They knew each other better than themselves and there was no other person they trusted more. And there was their thing. A thing that they almost never acknowledged. Almost. Because when Kensi accused him of having poor communication skills he communicated in the only way he knew. He kissed her. After all, actions were supposed to speak louder than words. Apparently not in their case because even though 6 months had passed since that day they had never come close to talking about it.

He fell asleep thinking about Kensi.

Kensi was startled awake. It took her a second to realise that she was at Deeks' bedroom and not hers. She looked at the nightstand.

_02:37_

She then looked at Fern. It had been too long since the last time that Deeks had called her Fern. She secretly loved it. She secretly loved the look he gave her whenever he called her that or any other terms of endearment. There was always an extra sparkle in his blue eyes. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a noise coming from the living room.

Deeks.

He was having nightmares. Which was the reason why she had woken up in the wee hours of the morning. She got up from under the covers and made her way to him. He was sprawled in the couch, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead.

"Don't touch her. Leave her alone."

_Her?_

Kensi thought that he was having nightmares of his torture but apparently not. She placed her hands on his chest and called his name several times.

"Deeks wake up. It's just a bad dream. You're safe. Come on wake up." He didn't respond but kept whimpering and repeating "Don't touch her."

"Marty please, wake up. Please."

"Kens?"

Deeks woke up with a startle and looked around the dim light living room. When he was sure that there was no one else there besides him and Kensi and that everything was just a dream, he slowly pushed himself to a seated position. He took deep breaths trying to calm his racing heart.

Kensi stood next to her partner, her left hand on his back, watching him chase the nightmare away and return to reality. All she could do was watch him struggle with his demons.

"I usually have two different nightmares."

He said it with a voice barely above a whisper. She almost didn't hear it. She didn't reply, just waited for him to continue. She was not going to push him into talking if he wasn't ready.

"In the first, it's my dad who orders my... torture, not Sidorov."

Kensi felt the blood begin to boil in her veins. There was nothing worse that dreaming of your father torturing you. The one person who was supposed to love you unconditionally.

"In the second one, Sam is not on the other side of the room, it's you."

Kensi gasped. _Her._ It was Kensi he was dreaming about.

"This one is worse because I can't imagine my life without you and..."

Kensi moved closer and took him in her arms. "Hey, I'm ok. I promise you that nothing will ever happen to me."

He pulled away and looked at her, tears running down his cheeks. "You don't know that Kens. Don't go making promises that you can't keep. You made me promise that I would never die in the line of duty. Not even 6 months later I almost did. No one can guarantee that tomorrow will not be my last day on earth."

"It's part of the job description. Like you said, life is short and we just have to make the most of our lives and not have regrets."

"Do you? Do you have regrets?"

Does she have regrets? Of course she has. She regrets saying 'I hate you' to her dad before he died. She regrets not spending more time with her mom. She regrets not telling Deeks that she loves him, because yes, she does love him but her heart has been broken so many times by all the men that have walked away from her. Her dad, Jack, Dom, Renko. Even though she knows that Deeks would never willingly leave her, she's not strong enough to take that risk.

So instead of answering, she asks him the same question.

"What about you Deeks? Do you have regrets?"

"Don't do that Kens. Don't answer my question with question again. I thought we were over that."

"What do you want me to say Deeks?"

"The truth."

"About what?"

"Come on Kensi, don't play dump. It doesn't suit you. I want you to tell me the truth about our thing."

"You said that there was no thing."

"Really? You still believe that? I kissed you and you still think that there is no thing between us."

There. He said it. He mentioned the kiss. The ball is in her court and it's her turn to make a move.

"What are you so afraid of Kensi?"

"What if this doesn't work out? What if it ruins both our friendship and partnership?"

"What if it works? Have you ever thought about that? What if it turns out to be something amazing that not only doesn't ruin our friendship and partnership but it makes them even stronger? Why aren't you willing to take the risk?"

Because the last time she did, Jack abandoned her on Christmas morning, leaving her to pick up the pieces of her broken heart.

"You do know that I'm not Jack and that I would never leave you willingly?" Deeks said like he's read her thoughts.

Kensi just stareed at him because she knew that he's right, but that tiny little voice in her head is screaming at her, telling her that she's going to get her heart broken again.

"Unless, of course, you don't have feelings for me." he said and made a move to stand up from the couch.

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the voice in her head and to answer to Deeks' questions at the same time. She grabbed his hand, making him sit next to her once again. She didn't let go of his hand, instead she intertwined their fingers and was marveled by the way they fit perfectly together.

"I have feelings for you, very strong feelings, and it scares the life out of me because the only other time I felt like this was with... Jack and even though I know that you're nothing like him, I can't help but be scared of the outcome because I don't believe in happy endings anymore."

"You just need to find the right person to make you believe." He placed his free hand on her jaw and pulled her head towards his.

"How can you be so optimistic?"

He looked straight into her mismatched eyes, willing her to believe.

"It's easy, I believe in us."

His mouth was so close to hers that their breaths mingle. He was giving her time and space to pull away if she wanted to. He let her make the choice. He was so close that she could almost taste him. All she had to do was to lean an inch closer. She did and then she heard a cry coming from the bedroom.

_Damn._

"That's what I call good timing." the blond said with a chuckle.

Kensi dropped her head on his chest and murmured something incomprehensible.

Fern let out another cry.

Kensi sighed before she raised her head to look at Deeks. "When this whole babysitting mission is over, we're going to talk."

"Ok" he replied and dropped a quick kiss on Kensi's forehead. He then intertwined their hands and tugged her towards the bedroom.

* * *

**Did you like it? **

**I want to thank all of you who reviewed last chapter. More to come if you stick with me.**

** Until next time!**

**~F **


	4. Beach Time

**A/N: Hi amazing people all around the world! I apologise for the delay. I think that school has jinxed everything. First, the Doc manager didn't let me updates and then my laptop was acting weirder than usual. Until tonight. SoI decided to update while I still can. **

**Also, please note that I'm a teenager who has no idea how to take care of kid, let alone a baby. Everything written in this chapter in regards to Fern and how Deeks and Kensi take care of her is a combination of movies and other fanfics I've read. So if there are any Mamas out there reading this story, please tell me what I'm doing wrong. I would really appreciate it. **

**Now is time for me to stop talking and let you read chapter four.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun rays that passed through the drawn curtains were enough to wake Deeks up.

The first thing he registered was something warm pressing against his side. He looked at the mass of black curls spread on his pillow. _Kensi._ His lips turned into a smile as he remembered the events of the previous night. Finally, they were going somewhere with their thing. He just hoped that this time would be different than their usual 1 step forward 5 steps back. It would be a real shame. He then looked over at Fern who stared back at him. She was awake and in a sitting position chewing at the little stuffed white bunny that was among the many that Hetty had supplied them with. Monty was laying near the crib too, watching over her, something he's been doing since yesterday.

He then realised that he wanted this. To wake up with Kensi in his arms and their child sleeping in his or hers crib. It was not the first time that he had thought of him and Kensi like that. He'd always wanted to make a family of his own and had begun having dreams of him and Kensi hand in hand, walking in the beach followed by a little boy and a little girl who were the right combination of them both.

"You're thinking too loud. Some people are trying to sleep over here." Kensi said, her voice husky from sleep. She snuggled even closer to Deeks, burying her nose in his throat.

"Why, I would have never thought that you were the cuddle type."

"I'm not."

"Your nose in my throat, your leg curled with mine and your head in my chest would beg to differ."

Kensi sighed and untangled herself from Deeks. "Happy now?"

Deeks didn't offer an answer. Just watched as Kensi leaned over Fern's crib to place a kiss on the top of her head before leaving the bedroom, probably headed to the bathroom to begin her morning routine.

When Kensi emerged from the bathroom 30 minutes later she was surprised to not find Deeks in the kitchen preparing breakfast but was still in bed, sprawled on his stomach playing pick-a-boo with Fern who couldn't stop giggling.

Kensi leaned against the door frame imagining, not for the first time in the last four years, that it was hers and Deeks' daughter or son he was playing with. She can't pinpoint when exactly the dreams had begun, but what she can describe is how she feels when she wakes up. Happy. Content.

"You gonna stand there forever Kanselina? I have breakfast to make and we have a Fern to bath, feed and entertain. And I need to use the bathroom."

"You're such a baby. Actually, calling you a baby is an offence to Fern. You're much worse that a baby, you're an annoying man." she said as she picked Fern up and left the room. "Let me give you some advice Fern. All men are pigs who should not be trusted and..."

Deeks laughed at Kensi's antics. Of course she would advise Fern to do such thing. "Don't listen to her Fern. Not all man are like that."

* * *

"Do you think that we should go over there?"

"Wait until I take some more pictures. They're so cute."

"You do know that this is considered borderline stalking, right?"

"I know but look at them. They need to realise how perfect they are for each other and what better than showing them what the rest of the world sees."

"Ok, you got your proof, now let's go greet them before they make us or we'll never hear the end of it." Eric said to Nell. They had decided to spend the weekend at the beach, like they did almost every weekend since they got together. No one knew about their relationship, well except for Hetty. She was the one who practically got them together, dropping hints here and there.

"Ok. Oh wait. Kensi is standing up."

"I told that they were going to make us out sooner or later, they're trained federal agents for crying out loud!"

"Wait, she's not coming towards us. She's going to the food truck."

"Thank god."

"Oh no."

"What now?" Eric whined.

"Look at all these women who have surrounded Deeks. Kensi is going to be pissed."

There were four women around Deeks clearly flirting with him. Deeks tried to turn them down as gently as possible, but they didn't seem to get the hint.

"It's the baby. It is literally a ladies magnet. I was once babysitting my sister's son and I took him for a walk at the park. There was not a single woman in that park who didn't ask for my number or at least flirt with me"

"Is this a humble brag?"

"No it's not."

"Well it sounds like one. Kensi saw them. She's jealous. I wish I had some popcorn with me because this is getting pretty good."

"What do you think is she going to do?"

"I don't know."

They saw Kensi make her way towards Deeks. Deeks was too preoccupied with removing a blonds hand from his knee to notice her. Kensi sat next to him and did something that neither Nell, Eric or the ladies had seen coming. She placed her left hand on the nape of his neck and when he turned around, she kissed him. Nell somehow managed to get her fingers moving and snapped a few pictures of them kissing.

* * *

The afternoon found Monty, Deeks and Kensi sitting in a bench, Fern playing with Deeks' hair, watching the waves hit the shore. They had spent their time in the beach walking alongside the shore or playing with Fern in the sand. Deeks even build a sandcastle for his "two princesses", as he said, before Monty ruined it while chasing another dog.

Fern apparently was afraid of birds, because when a seagull flew over Deeks' head she began crying and it took them a lot of time to calm her down.

Around noon, after they fed Fern her bottle, she started whining, an indication that she wanted to nap. They had left the stroller back at Deeks' apartment, thinking that it would be hard to manoeuvre it in the sand. They only had a sling which Kensi strapped to her chest. Deeks positioned Fern so that her head was laying down on Kensi's sternum. He then opened the beach umbrella and put down some beach towels for Kensi to sit.

"You should go." he heard Kensi whisper after some time.

"Go where?" he whispered back, confused.

"Surfing."

"You wanna get rid of me Kens?"

"No. All I'm saying is that Fern is going to be out for a couple of hours. You could use the time to surf. Unless you don't want to."

"I want to. It's just..." he scratched his neck. "I haven't surfed since before the... Sidorov case. And it's been so long that I'm afraid I've forgotten how to surf."

"Don't be ridiculous. Surfing is like second nature to you. And every time I've watched you, you looked like you belonged with the sea. I'm sure that once you hit the water, you'll forget all your worries and let the waves lead you."

"That was really poetic Kens."

"Don't get used to it."

"I think that Fern is making you a little soft around the edges."

"Deeks, don't push your luck."

Kensi divided her time into three parts. When she wasn't watching Deeks surf, she was either playing with Fern (her nap only lasted half an hour. Kensi couldn't blame her though, the beach was too noisy) or throwing away a tennis ball for Monty to catch.

It was around five the afternoon when Deeks left the sea.

"You think we should get going?" Deeks asked as dried himself with a towel.

"I'm not letting you get seawater and sand all over the precious leather seats of my car."

"Come on." he pleaded.

"No. Firstly, help me stand up." she demanded while stretching her right hand. But Deeks instead of pulling her up, he bent over and removed Fern from the sling.

"Hey baby girl." Fern leaned over to him trying to grab a strand of his hair. Deeks shook his head from left to right making a few drops of water land on Fern's face making her giggle once again.

Kensi then appeared with a tissue and dried Fern's face before she picked her up.

"You're wet, you can't hold her. What if she catches a cold?"

"Kensi you worry too much."

"Well excuse me for wanting to return her healthy to her parents."

"Callen was right. You're even scarier when you're into full Mama Bear mode."

"Don't call me that." she said as she picked Fern's bag and put it across her shoulders. "I'm going to find a bench under a tree to protect Fern from the sun, while you get our stuff and your surfboard back to the car. And I find any trace of sand I'm going to snap your favourite board in half. Come on Monty, let's go."

Deeks found Kensi and sat down next to her, but not before taking Fern from her. Fern immediately reached for Deeks's hair, playing with it. That made him wonder where her little white bunny was. But before that, there was something more important he needed to ask Kensi.

"How about I-"

Deeks didn't get to finish his sentence, as Kensi's stomach growled so loud a few heads turned their way.

Deeks laughed as Kensi's face turned red from embarrassment.

"What I was going to say before the monster that lives in your stomach interrupted me, is that we should get something to eat. My timing is once again perfect."

"Shut up. And I don't think that Fern would appreciate you taking away your hair. She seems mesmerised by them."

"Of course she is. My hair is perfect. And don't pretend like you have never imagined about getting your hands through my golden locks."

Truth be told, she had. A lot but she was not going to tell him that. His ego did not need another boost.

"In your dreams, Shaggy."

"Every single night, Kanselina."

"Whatever. I'm going to get us some tacos from the food truck over there. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"You wound me."

Kensi just rolled her eyes and began to walk towards the truck. She placed her order, paid and turned around to look at Deeks only to see him surrounded by many women.

_I swear I turned around for only 30 seconds. _

She felt her insides turning violently. She was not jealous, was she? She had no reason to be. It's not like she and Deeks are together or anything, but then why does she have the urge to go there and rip the head of every bimbo who's in three feet of Deeks.

_"Because you love him and want him for yourself."_ said the little voice inside her head.

It was not a lie. She loves him and wants him, but she wouldn't be Kensi if she wasn't afraid that he would abandon her lile all men she ever cared about did.

_You know what he would never leave you._

She does but she can't help it. She just hopes that Nell and Eric find Fern's parents quickly so that she and Deeks can talk. Deeks means so much to her that she's willing to try to make their thing work.

She was pulled away from her thoughts when the truck owner handed her the food. She saw a blond putting her hand on his knee. She felt the anger making her blood boil and her head blur. Deeks hadn't noticed her, so she slipped onto the empty spot next to him. She put the food on her lap and when Deeks turned around to acknowledge her, she did the only thing that in her mind seemed like the right thing to do. The hand that was not holding the food steady on her lap, cupped the back of his neck and before she could talk herself out of it, she kissed him.

It was just a peck, but it was enough to set every cell on her body on fire and let her wanting more, when she reluctantly pulled away.

Deeks looked genuinely surprised and his eyes were just a shade darker.

"Hey babe, miss me?" she asked innocently, picking Fern from his arms, because he still hadn't recovered from the kiss and she was afraid that he would drop her.

"I... um yeah." he replies, awkwardly stretching the back of his head.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to our daughter."

"You're the wife?" said one of the women.

"We're not married yet, but I'm the mother of his children."

"But you're nothing like her." said another one pointing at Fern.

_No shit Sherlock._ "I just hope that the son we have on our way takes after me." She rubbed her stomach for emphasis.

"Oh." said a brunette and left, followed by the rest.

"That was... wow." Deeks said. Well, attempted to.

"Which part?"

"All of it?"

"Is that a question?"

"I...um-"

"Hey guys, Monty." he heard Nell say before he could utter another word. He made a mental note to thank his little friend later.

"Hey Nell, Eric." Kensi greeted them back.

"How are you guys doing with the baby?" Nell asked as she petted Monty.

"She's no trouble at all. Have you been able to track her parents yet?"

"Unfortunately, no. No one has reported a missing toddler. Can I hold her?"

"Sure."

Nell took Fern from Kensi's arms and held her against her chest. Fern let the bunny slip from her fingers and grabbed Nell's sunglasses.

Eric reached for the bunny before it reached the ground and then held it before his face, moving it from right to left while making silly noises. Sunglasses long forgotten, Fern was now smiling at Eric's antics.

Nell was laughing too, but not at Fern. She was laughing at Deeks and Kensi who looked like deers stuck in headlights. Eric had two older sisters who both had children so he knew how to act with them. As on cue, Fern stretched her hand towards Eric, clenching and unclenching her palm making it clear to everyone that she wanted to try Eric's embrace next.

It was only after that, that he noticed the looks on both Kensi's and Deeks' face.

"What? I have a niece and two nephews. I've babysitted many times before."

"When were you when Hetty assigned her to us?"

"Um... in OPS? Guys, I think she's falling asleep. "

"You're right. We should better leave." Kensi said and rose from her seat to take Fern back.

"We should leave too. I'm starving and I've been craving Eric's homemade pizza for days." Nell looked over at Eric and saw him blush. He has never been good at hiding his feelings, but she just hoped that her teammates did not pick up on her slip so that her's and Eric's relationship would remain secret for a little while longer.

Luck was not on Nell's side today as Kensi's eyebrows arched and her lips turned into a mischievous grin.

"Later." She mouthed to her.

"See you guys on Monday." Eric managed to say as Nell tugged his hand and pulled him towards her car.

"You think they know that we know?"

"Nell might."

"Either way, Sam and Callen owe us 20 bucks each."

* * *

"I'm going to take a shower." Deeks told Kensi when they entered his apartment.

Kensi just nodded and went to the bedroom to lay Fern down on her crib. The moment she tucked her in, she heard her phone ring from the living room. She cursed under her breath and then glanced at Fern who didn't even flinch at the sound.

Kensi then ran towards the living room to answer the phone.

"Blye."

"Hallo Kensi."

"Mom? Hi."

"How are you doing, darling?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good too. I'm waiting for you to come?"

"Where?"

"At my house. We were supposed to have dinner and catch up."

Kensi slapped her forehead with her palm. She had totally forgotten about it.

"Kensi I understand if you have work to do. We can arrange for next week."

"No, I'm not at work."

"Ok then, did Marty finally ask you out?"

"Mom!"

"What? He cares about you, you care about him even if you don't want to admit it, I don't see where's the problem?"

"The problem is that he's my partner and friend."

"One more reason for you to start dating."

"Mom, please drop it. My head is already messed up as it is, I don't need you lecturing me too."

"Honey, that's my job. Anyways are you- Is that a baby's cry?"

Fern had unexpectedly started crying. Kensi started walking towards the bedroom.

"Yes." She placed her cell phone between her ear and shoulder and practically ran to the bedroom.

"What are you doing with a baby?"

"It's a long story."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Yes, but I'm not at my place. I'll text you the address."

"Ok, see you then."

"Bye mom." Kensi quickly texted her Deeks' address and picked Fern up.

"Kens, is everything ok?" She heard Deeks say from behind her. She turned around to face him.

He had a blue towel wrapped very low around his hips, giving her a very good glimpse of his muscular, and also very tanned, chest. His still wet hair was sticking to his forehead and he was smiling at her mischievously.

"Enjoying the view?"

Deeks words brought her back from her steamy fantasies.

"Shut up." she replied and tried to ignore him as she rocked Fern back and forth. He made it easy for her, as he returned to the bathroom to put some clothes on. Had it not been for the baby she would have jumped on his bones were he stood.

Julia knocked 15 minutes later. When Deeks came out of the bath dressed (much to her disappointment) she informed him about the phone call and that her mother would be coming over. Julia and Deeks had met a few times before, since she reconnected with her mother almost two years ago. The older woman had taken a liking on Deeks and she thought that he was perfect for her daughter so every time she met either of them, she did everything in her power to nudge to each other.

"Hallo Mrs. Feldman"

"Marty, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Julia? Calling me with my last name makes me feel old." she told him before she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You shouldn't. You look stunning as always. Anyone would mistake you for Kensi's sister instead for her mother."

"Always a gentleman."

"Mom, I'm here too." Kensi interfered.

"I know that sweetheart." she said and hugged her daughter. "Now, who do we have here? Is she your daughter Marty?"

Kensi had not managed to put Fern to sleep this time.

"Why does everyone assume that? She's not my child. We found her in a dumpster, when we were running surveillance on a bar. Our tech guys haven't found her parents yet."

"That's awful. She seems such a cute baby. Who has the heart to throw a baby in a dumpster. Poor thing. Can I hold her?"

"Sure." Kensi replied.

When Julia made a move towards Fern, she turned around and hid her head in Kensi's neck.

They laughed, making Fern giggle.

"I never thought I'd see the day were you would be holding a baby. It suits you."

"Mom." she warned.

"Ok, ok."

Some time during the two hours Julia was over, Fern fell asleep while resting in Kensi's arms. When she excused herself to go and put her down, Julia thought it was the right time to talk to Deeks in private. The older woman had taken a liking on Deeks and she thought that he was perfect for her daughter, so every time she met either of them she did everything in her power to nudge to each other.

"Don't give up on her."

"Excuse me?"

"Kensi. Don't give up on her. She has these walls around her heart and you're the only one who seems to know how to get past them. You mean a lot to her."

"She means a lot to me too."

"I can see that. You just need to prove that to her."

"I'll do my best."

"I know you will." she said as she grabbed her coat. Deeks stood up too and helped her.

"And Marty, in case you were wondering Don would have liked you. You're a good man, you make Kensi very happy and you truly love her. That's all Don would have wanted from you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Kensi darling, I'm leaving."

Kensi appeared a second later.

"Goodnight mom." she said as she stepped into her mother's embrace.

"Goodnight Kensi."

"Marty."

"Julia." he replied as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Before I forget, I expect you for dinner next week. Both of you." she said and then left.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Kensi asked. It was too early to go to go to bed and she needed something to occupy her mind instead of Deeks' and Julia's conversation. She needed some time to process everything that she had heard.

* * *

A couple of hours before dawn, Deeks was awoken by some sort of noise which didn't sound like his own screaming and was definitely not coming from his snoring partner tucked into his side.

Which left Fern. Who was crying.

Deeks managed to untangle himself from Kensi without waking her up. She did however seem to miss him as she whispered a barely audible _Deeks_ and snuggled into his pillow.

Deeks leaned over Fern's crib and picked her up. She didn't smell funny, so he crossed the need of changing her diaper off the list of the possible reasons why she was crying. He then proceeded to rock her back and forth while whispering sweet little nothings.

When after 10 minutes she didn't go to sleep, he decided to bring in the big guns. He had to wake up Kensi.

Apparently he didn't have to, as he heard the bed sheets shifted behind him before he felt her hand rest between his shoulder blades.

"Was about to wake you up. I've been trying to put her to sleep for the past 10 minutes, but she doesn't seem to want to. You try too and if she doesn't sleep this time either, I'm calling Sam."

"Do you have a death wish?" she asked as she took Fern from him and placed her face first on her chest. Kensi rocked from her heels to her toes, while murmuring a lullaby her father used to sing to her when he put her to sleep.

Deeks stared at Kensi. He still couldn't get past the fact that his partner was so good with children of all age no matter what she thought.

He just wished that she could look at herself right now, how tenderly she held Fern, the way her lips turned into a smile as she hummed something that sounded like an old lullaby. He watched as she lay Fern gently on her crib, covered her tiny body with the blanket and then dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Like I said, a natural."

"You jealous Deeks?"

"Of a baby? Please, give me more credit than that. I get that she's cute with her tiny fingers and that contagious giggle, but she's not a threat. And why exactly are we talking about me? It's you we have to talk about."

"What about me?"

"You, Kensi Marie Blye are good with kids."

"I guess it's the innate mother's instinct."

Spending time taking care of Fern has helped her realise that kids are not that bad.

"You're not denying it?"

"No."

"So what you're saying is that you like kids, of all ages?"

"Maybe."

"And you'd like to have kids of your own some day?"

"Maybe. Now get to bed cause I'm too tired to listen to you anymore." she said as she made herself comfortable under the covers.

"You know, my offer still stands. I can help you make those little ninja assassins you seem to like so much."

"I'll think about it."

"I'll be damned."

**TBC...**

**Kensi is evolving people!**

**One more chapter after this one and then the epilogue. I can't believe that we're reaching the end.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Until next week! **

**~F**


	5. Heart to Heart

**A/N: Greetings to anyone out there who is still reading this story despite the lack of updates. I've been busy with school and I also added some last minute scenes to the chapter, hence the two week hiatus. **

**The season premier is two days Nand I'm even more excited after watching the new promo. I can't wait!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, my bank account was empty, so no, I don't own NCIS LOS ANGELES or its characters. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Deeks was the first to hear the ringing phone. "Deeks." he murmured into the device.

"Deeks?" the man who was on the end of the line asked.

"Yeah."

"Why are you answering Kensi's phone?"

The detective pulled the phone from his ear. It was indeed Kensi's cell and the caller ID said 'Callen'.

_"Crap"_ he thought.

He looked over at Kensi. She was still sleeping, snuggling against his side.

"She forgot it on the coffee table."

"You sleeping on the couch?"

"I'm a gentleman, Callen. What do you want?"

"Nell and Eric have managed to find the baby's parents. They'll be meeting us at the boatshed in one hour. Be there."

"Ok." he said and ended the call.

"Who was it?" Kensi asked.

Deeks glanced down at her. She had half her eyes closed.

"Callen. Eric and Nell found Fern's parents. We have to be at the boatshed in 60."

"But I don't wanna wake up yet." she whined.

"Too late. How about this. We give Fern back to her parents and then we come back to snuggle a little bit more."

"I don't snuggle."

"Of course you don't."

Fern chose that moment to let out a cry.

"See? Even the baby disagrees with you."

* * *

After they left the boatshed, Kensi suggested that they go back to Deeks' place, change and spend the day on the beach.

Anna's, previously known as Fern, parents were ecstatic to see their baby girl. They were a rich couple who had been away on a business trip until two hours prior. Apparently, their house had been robbed, the burglars thinking it was empty but the nanny and Anna were still there. They killed the nanny and then dumped Anna where Deeks and Kensi found her. Fern was happy to see her parents too, but she cried, clutching her white stuffed bunny, when her parents decided to take her home. Kensi would never admit it to anyone, but a tear made its way down her cheek. The toddler had grown on her and she was going to miss her.

As if reading her thoughts, Deeks squeezed her shoulder and whispered to her ear. "I'm gonna miss her too."

He released her and exited the boatshed. Kensi wiped the tear and followed her partner.

It was not until hours later that they returned, fighting over who would use the shower first. Deeks being a gentleman, let Kensi shower first. He busied himself with tidying up his apartment. He was going to miss the way Fern's, he couldn't bring himself to call her with her real name, toys were scattered around the living room.

He just hoped that this "thing" with Kensi worked out so that they can get down to making little ninja assassins of their own. Said Kensi, came out of the bathroom and went straight to the kitchen opening the fridge and various cupboards like if they hadn't eaten one hour before. He chuckled lightly to himself before grabbing his pajamas and taking a shower of his own.

When 15 minutes later he made his way to the living room, he found Kensi sitting on the couch, her hands laying awkwardly in her lap. He sat next to her.

"So..." he began.

"So..."

"You wanna do this?"

"What exactly is this?"

"Whatever you want, whatever you need. We are taking things slow. I'm willing to do whatever makes you comfortable."

"What if talking makes me uncomfortable?"

"Then... I don't know Kens."

"God, our communication skills suck."

They stayed in silence for quite some time until Deeks broke it. "It was a Thursday."

"What?"

"The day I shot my father was a Thursday."

"Deeks, you don't have to do this."

"I want to. We agreed that we would talk. I'm talking."

He ran his hand through his hair, trying to gather the courage.

"That day, he got really drunk. I had never seen him that drunk or angry before. He started yelling at my mother for ruining his life and for giving him an... idiot and useless son. I was hiding in the stairs until I heard my mother plead him to stop hitting her because he was killing her. I ran to my room and took the gun Ray had given me.

"When I made it back to the living room... he was aiming his shotgun at her. I told him to drop it or I would shoot him. He laughed at me and then he said that he would deal with me later and that he hated me. I saw him press the shotgun against her head. I didn't even think about it, I had to protect my mother so I shot him in the leg. I saw him fall down and next thing I know a cop is handing me over to Social Services.

"I spent a month there, until my mother fully recovered from the beating. That same cop came to visit me every week to check up on me. He continued even after I went home. He was my only friend at the time.

"And somehow, my 12th birthday arrived. I anticipated it because my mother used to make me pancakes for breakfast and it probably was the only happy day I got to experience. But when I woke up that day, she was not home. I went back to my room to wait for her. There was a piece of paper on top of my dresser. I unfolded it and instantly recognised her handwriting. I still remember what it said."

By this point, tears were running down his cheeks. Kensi took both of his hands in her smaller ones and squeezed them, encouraging him to finish his story because she knew that if he stopped, he would never be able to open up again.

Deeks gave her a watery smile and continued.

"The letter said '_Marty, I can't do this anymore. Every time I look at you, it reminds me of how you took away from me the only good thing that had ever happened to me._" he said his voice breaking at the last sentence.

"'_I can't forgive you for that so I'm leaving. Don't try to look for me"_ And she was gone, just like that. Because _I_ took him away from her..."

A sob escaped from the back of his throat as he broke down. Kensi changed their positions so that his head was on her shoulder.

Kensi felt rage run through her veins as she thought about what Deeks had told her. She couldn't understand how the two people who were supposed to love him unconditionally betrayed him like that. She just wished she could find them both and make them pay for the pain they had inflicted upon him.

He pulled away a few minutes later, wiping his tears and sniffing, clearly embarrassed. "I'm so-"

"Don't you dare apologise. You did nothing wrong, you hear me? Your parents are those who should be doing that. And don't for a second believe that because of what you told me I think less of you."

He nodded. "They're not my parents. I haven't called them that in over 20 years because they never really acted like ones. My real parents are happily retired in San Francisco."

"Really? You've never mentioned them before? Who are they?"

"Remember the cop I mentioned before?"

"Yes."

"After I read the letter, I called him. He came by and I told him what had happened. He told me to pack some of my stuff while he called Social Services, again. They took me in and when he came to visit me the week after that, he was accompanied by his wife. They were adopting me. I was confused at first but then he said that I had two options. Stay at the orphanage or go with them. I chose them. And this is how I came to be the son of Josh and Megan Deeks."

" Unfortunately, they couldn't have their own kids, but they loved me like I was their own. Those people, they changed my life. They offered a home to a troubled kid who had shot his father and was abandoned by his mother. I was messed up but they still chose me."

"Josh's the reason why I became a lawyer. It was his dream as a child, but he couldn't afford it and his grades weren't good enough for him to get a scholarship so he became a cop. Getting into law school was my way of thanking them."

"They sound like really nice people."

"They are."

"My father was a good person too."

"Kens, you don't have to do this."

"Hey, we agreed on talking. I promise you I won't cry because I know how much you hate dealing with crying women."

"Yeah about that, I'm-" she closed his mouth with her hand.

"Stop, I was just teasing you."

"Touché."

"Touché."

"Still not the way you use the word 'touché' but I'll let this one pass."

"I was a daddy's girl. He was everything to me. When he wasn't away on a tour, he would spent every waking moment with me, teaching me something new. I could tell that my mom was tired of changing bases and worrying about receiving the phone call that would tell her that my dad had died on duty. So she filed for a divorce and we moved out. I missed my dad so I ran away. That was the last time I saw her. My dad died a year later. Social Services wanted to take me in, but I ran away again. I mostly lived on the street. Working here and then until an old lady took pity in me and offered me a room in her house. I stayed there until I left for college.

"Then, I met Jack. I was young, naïve and I fell in love with him. When he came back from Afghanistan I dropped out of college so that I could help him, but apparently I wasn't enough so he left one Christmas morning."

"Don't say that. You did everything you could. He just didn't appreciate it. It wasn't your fault. Got it?"

Kensi nodded and gave him a small smile.

"After that, I build these huge walls around my heart hoping that this way it wouldn't break again. Then I chose to finish college so that I could join NCIS and find my father's killer, because I was more than certain that it wasn't an accident, as my father never got drunk and made sure to not drink when he had to drive. Soon I joined NCIS and was partnered up with Renko first and then with Dom before I watched them both die. By that point I was convinced that whatever God existed up there really hated me or else he wouldn't take away from me all the people I cared about.

"And then you came, all jokes and smiles and somehow saw right through my bullshit and broke down my walls brick by brick. You saw the real me but instead of running away from me, you stayed... and that scared me because for once someone was choosing me, the real me and I didn't know what to do with that.

"Over the years our 'thing' turned into something more than just some unresolved sexual tension. I started getting jealous over any woman who approached you, even though I knew that I had no claim over you. It got worse after we went undercover as Justin and Melissa, because I got a glimpse of how my life would be if I gave into my feelings for you and I found myself liking it, way too much. But I couldn't be sure that you felt the same way and I couldn't jeopardise our friendship and partnership for a relationship. I just couldn't, they're very important to me."

"What changed your mind?"

"You kissed me. It was not to keep our covers from blowing up, you did it because you wanted to. But you had to go and get yourself... kidnapped and tortured. I almost_ lost_ you. You almost died not knowing how I felt about you and I realised that I couldn't let that happen. I just couldn't find the right moment, until now."

"God Kensi, I feel exactly the same way. I want us to be more than just friends and partners, I want us to spend all the time that we have left together, because you're it for me and..."

He didn't get to finish the sentence because he felt Kensi capture his lips in her own. It took him a second to register what was happening before he tangled his hands in her hair, and pushed her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Soon the need for oxygen was unbeatable, and he reluctantly pulled away, but not before giving her one last peck.

He rested his forehead against her and locked eyes with her.

"That was... wow. I really, really want to finish what we started, but like I said, this " he gestured between them. "Is very important so we have only one chance in doing it right. Which is why I want to take you out on a date first. How does next Saturday sound like?"

"As in next week?"

"Yes."

"It seems so far away."

"Why Blye, if I didn't know better, I'd say that you're very much eager to have a piece of me?"

"Please, you're the one who won't be able to keep your hands off me."

"We'll see that. Now about that date? What do you say?"

"I agree to go out with you in one condition."

"Anything."

"Promise me that we'll finish what we started tonight."

"You have my word."

It turned out that Kensi was the one to not be able to keep her hands to herself, whereas Deeks was nothing but professional. They flirted and bantered as usual but nothing indicated that they had taken a step forward in their relationship.

The date was the best Kensi had ever been on and it only got better when Deeks kept his word throughout the whole night.

* * *

**I can't believe that we're reaching the end. Next chapter is the epilogue of the story. Thanks for reading, reviewing and following. Each alert I get makes up my day. You guys are the best. I am going to miss you when all this is over.**

**Until next time**

**~F**


	6. Epilogue: Happy Endings

**A/N: And we've reached the end.*sniff, sniff***

**When I first came up with Playing House I never expected it to get this big of a responce. You guys are the best and I want to thank each and every one of you for reading, following, favorating and reviewing. I also want to thank my beta and best friend Mary who has been just amazing. **

**This chapter is a little different that the previous ones and I hope that you don't get confused. **

**Disclaimer: If I did own it, Densi would already be in the process of making little ninja assasins.**

**Enjoy and see you at the bottom.**

* * *

_On the 2nd month after their date, they shared their first "I love you."_

They were chasing a lead. They got trapped in a shipping container and there was nothing they could do. So they sat on the floor, into each others arms, deciding to spend their last moments together. Kensi was the first to say it.

"I love you."

It took him a moment to register Kensi's voice, but when he did and looked into Kensi's mismatched orbs. They showed pure love.

"I love you too." he replied as he leaned down to press a sweet kiss on her lips.

Sam and Callen found them two minutes later.

_In month 5, Deeks finally found out what was in the box._

It was Deeks' birthday. After the night out with the team, he and Kensi went back to the Mission. He took the box and opened it. Inside was another box.

"Of course." Deeks said laughing. He opened it too. He was greeted with a heart-shaped box. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Open it." Kensi ordered.

And he did. There was a piece of paper on top of two necklaces. He picked it up and read it.

_"My heart belongs to you now. It's very fragile. Handle it with care."_

Kensi had been right. Her heart was the thing Deeks had wanted most in his life.

He folded the paper and took the necklaces. The one had the letter "K" hanging from the chain, while the other had the letter "M" hanging from its chain. He wore the one with the "K" letter and Kensi wore the "M" letter. They promised to never take them off. They never broke that promise.

_In month 8, the team found out about their relationship._

During a case they stumbled upon none other than Jack. He even had the nerve to ask Kensi out on a date. She politely declined, but he insisted.

Deeks acted before he could think. He grabbed him by the neck and shoved him against Kensi's car. He threatened to kill him if he ever approached his girlfriend again and made him apologise to Kensi. They never saw him again.

Sam and Callen admitted that it was about time that they got together, but that didn't let Deeks off the hook, as they had a talk later, threatening to kill and dispose of Deeks' body if he ever hurt Kensi.

Hetty, being Hetty, already knew about their relationship.

Nell and Eric didn't react as they knew too. Deeks and Kensi might have been caught by them kissing at the beach a few weeks prior, where they made a deal that they wouldn't tell the rest of team. They were trained federal agents, they would have figured it out sooner or later.

_In month 10, Deeks joined NCIS._

It was an unusual cold day for Los Angeles when Lt. Bates called Deeks in his office. He wanted Deeks to go undercover for an unknown amount of months. Deeks couldn't do that to Kensi. Deep cover might have been a common thing before he took the liason position in NCIS, but it wasn't anymore.

He and Kensi couldn't be apart for more than two hours, how the hell were they supposed to stay apart for months, in which Deeks was going to be in constant danger without having Kensi to watch his back. It would drive Kensi insane.

So he made a decision. He removed his badge and gun, and put it on Bates office. He left saying that he would sent his papers soon.

When he arrived in NCIS, Hetty informed him that the team was at a crime scene. Deeks nodded before he stood in his desk, opened his laptop and typed the date on his resignation papers before emailing them to Bates. He then took a file from a drawer. He wrote the date and his signature before giving them to Hetty, who in turn handed him his Beretta (Deeks didn't even question Hetty how she got his gun so quickly) and a shiny new NCIS badge.

"Welcome aboard, Agent Deeks." Hetty said before he left for the crime scene.

When Deeks told his team about the exchange, Callen gave him a handshake, Sam a half-hug/half-pat on the back, while Kensi put her hands around his neck and kissed him in front of the guys.

Nothing would have prepared him for the special surprise Kensi had for him when they wrapped up the case and returned to her apartment.

_In month 12, Deeks asked Kensi to move in with him._

Their one year anniversary happened to be a Saturday. So Deeks planned that much awaited trip to Vegas.

They celebrated it by having dinner in Las Vegas' most expensive restaurant. They had a great night and when they arrived back to their hotel, they exchanged gifts.

Kensi gave Deeks her father's watch, saying that Donald Blye would have really liked him. Deeks felt tears sting the corners of his eyes. Kensi saying those words meant the world to him and it reminded him of Julia's words a year back.

Then it was his turn. He took a small blue velvet box from his jacket's pocket. Kensi gasped.

"Don't worry. I'm not proposing yet." he reassured her.

Kensi opened it. Inside it was a key to his apartment. "I don't understand, I already have a key to your place."

"You do. I'm asking you to move in with me."

Kensi took a moment. They spent every night together, but moving in together was a big step. It was, but this was the new Kensi, who wasn't afraid to speak to Deeks about her feelings. And moving in with him would be a way to tell him how much she had changed and that she trusted him.

"Yes."

Instead of moving to Deeks' or Kensi's apartment, they chose to buy a house. They might not have been getting married, but they both knew that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

Hetty found them a house near the beach and the Mission. It was two-storey with a big backyard and front porch and the white-picked fence. Hetty might have pulled many strings as it was cheaper than they expected.

Their teammates were more than happy to help them with the moving out and it. It took Kensi almost a month to go through her staff, half of which she sold or gave away. By month 14, they had moved in and they celebrated it with a barbeque, in which Nell and Eric announced their engagement.

_In month 18, Deeks proposed._

It was a Sunday afternoon. They had spent the day at the beach. Deeks surfing and Kensi playing with Monty.

They were watching the sunset, Kensi sitting in between Deeks' legs, her back to his chest. The orange, pink and yellow lights fell on Kensi's face, making her mismatched eyes shine. In Deeks' opinion, she had never looked more beautiful.

"Marry me?" he asked. There were no big declarations of love, or a one-knee bent or a diamond ring.

Kensi turned her head to look at him. In his eyes she could everything he felt for her. To her, his eyes spoke louder than all the words combined. Getting married was not something necessary as it would not change the way they felt or acted around each other. It would be an opportunity for them to make more happy memories, together. Nothing more and nothing less.

He gave her the ring when they got home. He had purchased it a few months after they got together. They didn't tell the team, they found out three weeks later, when they were called in Sunday morning and Kensi had forgotten to take it off. Nell's scream when she noticed it could be heard all the way to Sacramento.

_In month 24, they got married on their second anniversary._

It was a small and simple ceremony in the beach as neither Deeks or Kensi were very religious.

Hetty was the one to marry them (of course she would do that too). Hetty also allowed Ray to come back to LA only for the wedding and become Deeks' best man. Eric, Sam and Callen were his groom men. Nell was Kensi's maid of honor. Rose, Callen's fiancé, Joel, who knew about Callen's real job and was liked by everyone on the team, and Ray's wife Jenna, who was holding their daughter Stefanie, were Kensi's bridemaids. It was Julia who walked Kensi down the rose petal filled aisle.

The moment she stepped foot on the beach, Deeks forgot everyone else and focused only on Kensi. It was their moment. She took his breath away. She was wearing a simple strap-less white dress which hugged her curves perfectly. She had her hair down in soft curls, no vail and the only jewellery she wore were a pair of blue earrings and the necklace with the letter of his name on. Deeks wore his own necklace under his white shirt. He wore the watch Kensi had given him on their one year anniversary.

Their vows made all the guests tear up, even Sam.

When Hetty asked for the rings, Monty, who was dressed in a mini tux, moved from where he stood next to Deeks and went to stand next to Hetty. When Hetty pronounced them husband and wife, Deeks didn't wait for her to give him permission to kiss the bride, as he placed his hands on Kensi's waist, kissed her and then they swirled around, Kensi wrapping her arms around his neck.

The reception was held in their backyard. Eric sang the song of their first dance as a married couple.

They spent their honeymoon in Italy.

_In month 38, they welcomed into the world their first child, a son by the name of Donald Andrew Deeks._

He had the name of Kensi's dad, but he was a spitting image of his father, blond hair, blue eyes and the biggest smile on the world. With Deeks' choice of name, Kensi fell in love with him even more, something she thought was not possible.

_In month 56, Nell and Eric had a son too, Mike, who looked just like Eric._

Even though Mike was younger than Don, they became best friends. Mike, being his parents' son, was super intelligent, which resulted to him going to kindergarten a year earlier and being at the same class as Donald.

_In month 68, it was Callen's turn to be a father._

He and Joel had got married in month 59.

They had triplets. A son named Gabriel, a daughter named Amy and, finally, another daughter who took his mother's name, Clara.

Callen never found out what G stood for, but after the arrival of his three children, it didn't matter anymore.

_In month 88, Deeks and Kensi had a daughter, Denise._

She was a spitting image of her mother, with mismatched eyes, one brown and one blue. Donald was very protective of his little sister.

Monty died two months later. It was more than expected as the dog had reached its time. He left behind a lot ofpuppies, which were given to the rest of the team.

_In month 98, Nell and Eric had twin daughters, Marley and Maya._

Marley, the first daughter, was a mix of them, having blond hair and hazel eyes, while the second, Maya was a clone of Nell.

_In month 104, Hetty retired._

When Hetty retired, Callen was assigned as the new Operation Manager. Sam didn't stay without a partner for long, as Nate decided to move in LA for good, when his wife of three years, Rose, informed him that she was pregnant. So Nate partnered up with Sam, who became the team leader.

_In month 167, they said goodbye to Hetty._

It was the circle of life, but that didn't make it any less painful.

Deeks' and Kensi's daughter, Denise, chose to follow her father's footsteps and become a lawyer, while their son, Donald, chose to follow his mother's footsteps and join NCIS, only to become the Director in the end.

Nate's and Rose's daughter, Shannon, became a doctor just like her parents, only that she treated the living and treated them physically.

Callen's and Joel's daughters chose more artistic jobs. Amy had a big talent in drawing so she became a painter, while Clara had a love for books and became a famous author. She even wrote a book describing how her crazy family came together, which became a best seller. Their son Gabriel developed a love for fast cars and became a Formula 1 driver.

Sam's and Michelle's daughter Alicia, who had a soft spot for dogs, opened a dog resque center while their son Jake enlisted to the Marines and became a NAVY SEAL like his father.

Eric's and Nell's son, Mike, became a professor in MIT at the age of 18, while their daughter Marley, who inherited her parents intelligence too, became an analyst for NCIS and last but not least, their second daughter, Melissa, became the youngest and first female President of the United States.

Deeks and Kensi lived their lives to the fullest, with no regrets. They had children, grandchildren, nephews, nieces and enough near death experiences to last two lifetimes. They watched their children grow up, find good jobs, get married and have their own children. They died happy, wrapped into each others arms, their necklaces tangled together.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:This is it people. I'm kind of sad to let this go but don't worry, I've decided to publish a brand new multichapter CSI fanfiction somewhere next week. So for those who still read CSI fanfiction follow me to get the first chapter. **

**Until next time**

**~F**


End file.
